JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a popular manga from Shōnen Jump and later Ultra Jump. The follows the journey of a member of the Joestar family on their various journeys that take place across the multiple countries, multiple points in time and even multiple universes. Power of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure contains many weak characters in terms of sheer brute force with all of the high tier characters being Town Level with weaker characters ranging from Below Average Human Level to City Block Level with some characters being even weaker. Aside from a few other characters that are City Level and even Island Level. The God Tiers of the verse are the characters that are High Universe Level and Universe Level+. In terms of speed feats, most of the characters fall into the MFTL speed since they are comparable to Silver Chariot which moved faster than a beam of light. Characters from Part One and early Part Two are Hypersonic by comparing to Jonathan who reacted to a high-pressure water jet. * Stands: From Part 3 onward every major character possess the ability to summon a being known as a Stand. Stands are the physical manifestation of the user's soul that the user fights with. Unless they are bound to a physical object (Such as a vehicle or the user themselves) these are always invisible to all Non-Stand users. Stands have a vast array of abilities such as several forms of Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping. ** Stands come in various forms, Close Range Stands which are powerful but cannot move far from its user, Long Range Stands which are weaker but can travel further from its user, Automatic Stands which can move as far as it wants from its user and any damage that the Stand takes the user doesn't take, however, the Stands are predictable in nature, Bound Stands which are bound to physical objects which means that anyone can see and interact with them but the user can use them as an actual weapon to protect themselves and are typically bigger than other Stands, Colony Stands which are a group of small Stands that look identical which are much weaker, however, the user takes less damage when one his harmed because of the fact there are multiple Stands, these can range from six to one hundred and Sentient Stands which are Stands that the user can control but also can think for themselves and can come up with plans that the user might not have thought of while protecting. Blogs JoJo Town Level Justification Character Profiles Part 1: Phantom Blood Jonathan (Manga).jpg|link=Jonathan Joestar (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Dio Brando (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 2: Battle Tendency Santana.png|link=Santana (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kars.png|link=Kars (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Cyborg Stroheim.png|link=Rudol Von Stroheim (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Jotaro (Part 3).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Polnareff.jpg|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0 Enya.png|link=Enya Geil (Canon)/Unbacked0 Steely Dan.png|link=Steely Dan (Canon)/Unbacked0 N'Doul.jpg|link=N'Doul (Canon)/Unbacked0 Daniel J. D'Arby.png|link=Daniel J. D'Arby (Canon)/Unbacked0 DIO (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro (Part 4).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Keicho Nijimura.png|link=Keicho Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yukako.png|link=Yukako Yamagishi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yoshikage Kira.png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon)/Unbacked0 Masazo Kinoto.png|link=Masazo Kinoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 5: Golden Wind Giorno Giovanna.png|link=Giorno Giovanna (Canon)/Unbacked0 Bruno.png|link=Bruno Bucciarati (Canon)/Unbacked0 Leone Abbacchio.png|link=Leone Abbacchio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Guido Mista.png|link=Guido Mista (Canon)/Unbacked0 Narancia.png|link=Narancia Ghirga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pannacotta Fugo.png|link=Pannacotta Fugo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Trish Una.png|link=Trish Una (Canon)/Unbacked0 Coco Jumbo.png|link=Coco Jumbo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polnareff P5.png|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polpo.png|link=Polpo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mario Zucchero.png|link=Mario Zucchero (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sale.png|link=Sale (Canon)/Unbacked0 Formaggio.png|link=Formaggio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Illuso.jpg|link=Illuso (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pesci.png|link=Pesci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prosciutto.png|link=Prosciutto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Melone.png|link=Melone (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ghiaccio.png|link=Ghiaccio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Risotto Nero.png|link=Risotto Nero (Canon)/Unbacked0 Squalo.png|link=Squalo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tiziano.png|link=Tiziano (Canon)/Unbacked0 Carne.png|link=Carne (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cioccolata.png|link=Cioccolata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Secco.png|link=Secco (Canon)/Unbacked0 Scolippi.png|link=Scolippi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Diavolo.png|link=Diavolo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 6: Stone Ocean Jotaro (Part 6).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Enrico Pucci.png|link=Enrico Pucci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Donatello Versus.png|link=Donatello Versus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 7: Steel Ball Run Johnny-0.jpg|link=Johnny Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Diego Brando.png|link=Diego Brando (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jesus.png|link=Jesus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ringo.png|link=Ringo Roadagain (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mike O.png|link=Mike O. (Canon)/Unbacked0 AU Diego.png|link=Diego Brando From Another Universe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Funny Valentine.png|link=Funny Valentine (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 8: Jojolion Spin-offs Coniglio-0.png|link=Coniglio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sheila E.png|link=Sheila E (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fanon Jouta.png|link=Jouta Kujo (Fanon)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0